


Invader Zim Prompts

by dynamitedragon



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, This got real crazy real quick, a little dark so be warned, prompts, think series membrane but less morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamitedragon/pseuds/dynamitedragon
Summary: These are prompts from my Invader Zim blog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Invader Zim Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> These are all prompts that were submitted to me, the chapter title contains the blog that submitted it!

“Professor Membrane cures Zim’s ‘skin condition’ “

It had been bothering him for quite some time now- his sons friend’s skin condition that is. The poor boy was green and missing his nose and ears. It was a troubling sign indeed, and one Professor Membrane could not ignore. With that in mind he decided to put his vast intellect to good use and cure the poor child. Genetic manipulation without permission was highly frowned upon- but not technically illegal. Not that something as silly as a law was going to stand in the way of real science. Who knows, maybe curing this skin condition would be the first step in curing cancer. That was another thing that he’d been thinking about, diseases were normally outside of his focus but no one was making any progress lately. Pushing those thoughts aside he turned his focus back to his notes, he’d need to acquire a sample from the boy soon if he was to continue. Perhaps he could rope his son into helping him.

Even with his poor insane son’s help it had been difficult to obtain his sample, but they had done it. Of course his son had wildly misunderstood the purpose of the sample as something paranormal, but he’d learn soon. Upon examination he found the extent of the genetic condition to be quite astounding-it had managed to cause the poor boys organs to fuse into some sort of mega organ. Oh well, it would take a bit more time to correct that but he could do it. After a few days and a few dubiously legal techniques he was finally confidant that he’d put together a functioning cure. He couldn’t really test it beforehand due to the rarity of the condition, but he was sure the child would survive the process. Now all that was left was capturing his patient.

Capturing the boy proved more difficult than imagined- Membrane found himself unable to look at lawn gnomes the same afterwards- but he’d managed it. Some discomfort was to be expected after administering the serum so when the screaming started he was confident that it was working. All in all the whole process took a few hours, but was ultimately a success. Now he just had to wait for the boy to wake up so he could tell him the wonderful news.

It took several hours for the boy to wake up but he was thankfully very alert when he did.  
“What have you done to Zim, Dib-Parent!” Ah, well maybe not as alert as he thought if he couldn’t tell.  
“I’ve made you normal, strange friend of my boy child. I even fixed that mess of an organ structure you had. No need to thank me, real science needs no thanks!”  
“You...you did what to Zim?”  
Well, he thought the boy would be a bit more excited about his newfound normalness.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed!  
I have no beta so please be gentle~


End file.
